Voc's adventures in Ylisse
by Carreercrim331
Summary: My first fic. A series of one-shots I am planning on writing. I hope it is not too horrible. First pairing has been decided, but I am open to requests. Leave them in a review please. Rated T, just in case. Please read the author's notes for details.
1. Chapter 1: Voc's Awakening

**A/N: A few veiwers might have noticed that this story was uploaded a few days ago, but was taken down after about twenty minutes. Sorry about that, but I uploaded the wrong version and needed to change that. This is the first of a sereis of one-shots I am going to writing. The first two chapters are just going to be establishing the characters becouse I have made a few alterations to them. Voc is the name of my Avatar, if you didn't figure that out. I am open to suggestions for future one shots if you were so inclined. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem**

'_Owwwww, my head…' _thought a man as he dizzily swam into full wakefulness without opening his eyes. He thought he heard people talking but it was hard to tell. It felt like his mind was full of fog, but he could slowly feel it clearing as he lay on the ground. Slowly, he opened his eyes, revealing two figures.

One was a man in about his twenties. He had, oddly, blue hair. The recently awakened man for some reason attached the name 'Chrom' to this figure.

The other was women who appeared to be about 16. The recently awakened tried to find a name, but his mind was still sluggish.

Groaning, the man sat up holding his head in both hands.

"Are you all right?" asked Chrom, looking slightly concerned.

"C-could you please be quiet for a few moments, Chrom. My head is killing me….." Replied the man, but he could feel the pain beginning to subside.

After several minutes, the man removed his hands from his head and looked up at the new arrivals.

"So you know who I am?" asked Chrom, kneeling next to the seated man.

"Umm….. no. What gave you that idea?" replied the man, looking at Chrom quizzically.

"The fact that you called me by name a few moments ago."Said Chrom, looking rather confused.

"I did?" asked the man as he attempted to get to his feet.

Suddenly there was a blur of movement in front of the man. He felt something very hard smack against his chest, knocking him back onto his back. The man very carefully opened his eyes to find the tip of a silver lance inches form his face. He moved his eyes, and only his eyes, to focus on the man holding the weapon. He was greeted with sight of a very hostile looking man in very intimidating blue armour.

The man holding the lance glared down on the recently awakened, before demanding in a very stern voice "Who are you? How do you know milord's name and why were you passed out in a field?!"

"I didn't even know I was in a field until you just told me" replied the man on the ground, his voice remaining calm.

"Frederick, release him!" demanded Chrom, giving Frederick a light shove.

"But milord" started Frederick, but a look from Chrom silenced him. He lowered his lance, but didn't cease to glare at the man on the ground for an instant.

"Um...I don't know how I gave offence, but I apologize for it anyway." Said the man in a cautious tone, staying on the ground as it seemed that standing up had been what provoked Frederick to attack him.

"No, sir. It is us who should ask forgiveness." Said Chrom, turning from Frederick to the man.

The man decided to attempt to stand again, taking care to be a good two meters from the three people. As he did so he noticed he was wearing a large cloak, coloured purple with eye patterns down the sleeves.

Chrom noticed the man keeping his distance and gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry" he said "we are not going to hurt you. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Right, my ….um…." responded the man as he rolled his eyes upward as if attempting to remember something important.

"…..you don't know your own name?" asked Chrom slowly.

The young woman had been quiet up till that point and was looking at the man with concern. "I've heard of this. I think it's called amnesia."

Frederick scoffed, holding his lance in a grip that would allow him to put the point through the stranger's neck in an instant if he made a threatening move. "It's called a load of pegasus dung. You spoke milord's name without a thought, but you cannot supply your own?!"

The man had at this point made up his mind that he was not going to make any progress defending himself from Frederick and it looked like he might have to make a break for it.

"Well we can't just leave him here. We'll take him back to town and sort it out there." Said Chrom, pulling the man out of his own mind before he finished planning his escape route.

"Wait, WHAT!?" responded the man, taking a step back.

"Peace friend, we can talk when we get to town." Chrom said as he gave the man a warm smile in an attempt to calm him.

The man relaxed a bit and began to follow Chrom. He noticed Frederick had fallen into step directly behind him and still held his lance as he kept in a range where he could stab him in a second. The man accepted this and Frederick's fierce look as a warning against doing anything stupid.

After a few moments of walking, Chrom turned to look at the new member of the group, everyone else taking this as the signal to halt. The man kept his eyes focused on the ground, as if he was being taken up the steps to the gallows.

"Why are you staring at the ground?" He asked.

"I don't want to give your friend any reason to use that lance he keeps poking against my back." The man replied in the same tone of voice he had been using since he had been found.

Puzzled, Chrom looked behind the man and noticed Frederick's position. "For Naga's sake Frederick!" he exclaimed "Put your lance away. We have no reason to believe that he is an enemy."

"We also have no reason to accept him as an ally." Replied Frederick calmly, not moving his eyes from the stranger for an instant.

Chrom sighed and glanced at the newcomer apologetically. The man nodded knowingly before flinching and grasping his head with his left hand.

"Are you all right?" asked the young women.

"Yes, and I think I remembered my name." the man said with a smile growing in his face. "I think my name is Voc."

"Voc? That sounds weird." Said the women again. "Well now that we know your name, we should tell you ours. I'm Lissa, and you already know my brother Chrom and the wary knight Frederick."

Voc's good mood fled as quickly as arrived when he saw that Frederick had taken another step forward and was so close that Voc could feel his breath in his hair.

"Good. Now maybe you can recall how you got into that field." Spat Frederick, his tone clearly showing that he was not convinced in the slightest.

"Frederick, enough of that tone!" Snapped Chrom, forcing himself between Voc and the knight. "I will not allow you to speak this way to a stranger."

Lissa was watching the scene unfold with a severe frown on her face. Voc watched Chrom and the wary knight exchange words before he caught a strange scent on the wind. Smoke. Turning to look further down the road Voc saw the village they had been walking towards was engulfed in flames. Acting on an instinct he didn't fully understand, he took off at a sprint towards the town.

Frederick immediately noticed Voc's absence. He swore under his breath before bringing it to Chrom's attention. "See, milord! The dastard has fled to who knows where. He could be putting villagers to the blade as we speak!" Frederick immediately began searching the ground for clues that could lead him to what in his mind was now an escaped criminal.

"Wait….Frederick, do you smell smoke?" asked Chrom as he turned towards the town.

All three of them noticed the flames at the same time and began to run towards the town.

**A/N: Ok. Not so bad, was it? Please leave a reveiw if you have something to say. Oh, and here is the build off Voc.**

**Build: 1 (Teenager)**

**Hair: 1**

**Hair Colour: 2 (Red)**

**Voice: 3 **

**Oh, and you may have noticed that I have made a few alterations to the character's personalities. For example, Voc I am planning on developing with a slightly darker personality then as he appears in the game. And as mentioned, the first two chapters are developing the characters, but mostly Voc. **


	2. Chapter 2: Recruited

**A/N: Here is the conclusion of the Character Development Chapters. Warning: Contains violence.**

**I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM**

Chrom, Lissa and Frederick sprint down the road into the burning town. They arrive in the town square to be greeted with the sight of bandits throwing fire magic through the windows and smashing the market stalls with heavy axes.

"All right then! Lissa, stay back and be ready to heal us, Frederick, with me!" Exclaimed Chrom, drawing Falchion, but paused as he heard a loud voice from the other side of the square.

"Eh, boys! Looks like we got ourselves a hero!" followed by booming laughter. Chrom looked closer and saw a group of 5 of the outlaws crowded in a half circle around a village girl, and standing in front of her, was Voc. He had a fierce look in his eyes has who appeared to be the leader of the bandits stepped forward, a bloodthirsty smile on his face.

"This is what happens when you oppose Plegia!" he cried as he threw back his head and raised his axe. His axe had barely begun to descend before his cry for blood was upgraded to a scream of agony, as a bronze sword was plunged through his chest. The thug fell to his knees, dropping his axe in the process.

"And THIS" Voc spat spitefully "is what happens when you attack innocent villagers!" as he withdrew his sword and proceeded to deliver a killing slash across the brigand's torso.

Seeing their leader fall so easily startled his gang, all of them taking a half step back. The village girl took this as the opportunity to run down a nearby alley, leaving Voc alone and surrounded by the thugs.

"Change of plans, we back up the amnesiac!" Chrom shouted, already sprinting towards the cornered man. Frederick and Lissa were right behind him.

'_This is not going well….'_ Thought Voc as the outlaws grew bolder. Another stepped forward and this one was not going to underestimate him. The heavily built barbarian was undoubtedly slower than him, but Voc did not want to push his luck. _'Ok then. My back is to a wall, I am surrounded by a bunch of probable murderers, and the only defence I have is this sword and a yellow covered book…..I do not like my odds at the moment.'_

The bandits were so focused on bringing down the amnesiac that they didn't notice the three newcomers until Chrom had run Falchion through the back of the man in the rear of the group. His cry of pain was enough to turn the bandits away from Voc and give him a chance to slip out of the death trap he had been in. The bandits quickly realized that they were now outnumbered they quickly retreated away from the group.

Lissa run over to Voc, who had not ceased to glare at the bandits for an instant until they were out of sight. "Are you all right? I can heal you, you know!" the little blond said worriedly has Frederick and Chrom followed her over.

"I'm fine." Voc replied in his usual monotone. The bandits had been too shocked by Voc's sudden strike against their leader to actually land a blow on him.

"Where did you get a sword?" asked Frederick. Chrom noticed that he hadn't gotten off his horse, and that his lance was leveled at Voc's heart.

"I found it in the sheath under my robes." Voc replied, having anticipated the question from the way Frederick was glaring. Looking though the open front of Voc's cloak, Chrom could see the sheath hanging from a well-worn belt.

"Enough Frederick." Chrom stated, sighing. "He risked his life to protect that villager. He is now an ally as far as I'm concerned."

Frederick hesitantly lowered his lance, but did not dismount. "But milord" he began before a yell was heard from the outside of the town. The four 'allies' ran to the front gates to be greeted with the sight of bandits. The group they had chased off had returned, and they had brought friends.

Voc raised his sword again, ready to defend the town. This time, he was surprised when Chrom stepped up next to him, holding Falchion. "You don't have to do this by yourself, you know."

Voc smiled for the first time since he recalled his name. His mind began to work quickly. "I know you might not trust me yet, but I have a plan."

The outlaws were dealt with rather quickly, thanks to Voc's plan. While they were fighting, Voc, had pulled the yellow book out of his cloak on impulse. Chrom had thought he was mad till he tore a page from it, spoke a few words in a strange language, and sent a ball of lightning smashing against a bandit's chest. _Swords, Tactics and now Sorcery? Is there anything this man can't do!?" _Chrom was still thinking when Frederick drove his lance through the last bandit's heart.

"Well, that was tiring." Stated Voc, doubling over and putting his hands on his knees as he panted. Lissa immediately ran to his side, going on about how amazing his abilities were. Frederick stayed where he was, looking at them, but his glare lacked the edge from earlier.

'_The Shepherds need a tactician. I couldn't have come up with a plan like that. And he is incredibly capable in the field as well. We need him.' _Chrom concluded his train of thought as Lissa walked over to him to check for injuries.

Frederick turned to glance at his charge. He knew that look in his eyes and he knew what he was going to ask the amnesiac. Frederick turned to find said amnesiac, but was startled when he realized that during his contemplation, Voc had walked away into the town and was nowhere in sight. Chrom noticed as well. He immediately began running into the square, eyes alert for the amnesiac, followed closely by Lissa and Frederick.

'_Well, now what?'_ Thought Voc as he wandered through the town. He had agreed to go with Chrom until they reached the town, and now they had and he no longer had any reason to follow him. Unfortunately, this also meant that he had no idea what to do now. He was internally debating what to do next when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He turned to find Chrom standing behind him.

"Yes?" Voc asked, sighing, wondering what he had done wrong now.

"What's that tone for?" Chrom replied, not understanding.

"I agreed to come with you to town. Here we are. Am I free to go now?" Voc said in the tone that Chrom had come to recognize.

"Yes, but I have a question I wanted to ask you." Chrom responded, oblivious to Voc's growing frustration.

"Fine. What do you want?" Voc asked, accepting his situation.

"Will you join the Shepherds?" Chrom asked, very directly.

Voc was silent for a few seconds "What?"

Chrom was confused by this answer until he remembered Voc's lack of memory. "The Shepherds are a militia that has been established to protect the nation. We need a tactician and from what I saw today, you are more than qualified."

While to two men had been talking, Frederick and Lissa had caught up to them, overhearing some of their exchange.

"Come on, Voc! Amazing doesn't even begin to describe what you can do. With you in the group, we can help so many more people! You have to come with us!" Lissa shouted with glee.

Voc glanced at Frederick, taking note of his expressionless face. He looked like he was still untrusting, but was no longer going to kill him at the slightest provocation. Voc then turned to Chrom and Lissa, seeing the hopeful looks on their faces. His resistance to the idea waned until he dropped his head to stare at the ground. "Fine."

**A/N: So now I hope you have a firm grasp of Voc's character. Also you might have noticed that I didn't go into detail about what Voc's plan to defeat the bandits was. This is because I honestly couldn't come up with anything clever.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Dark Mage's Jealousy 1

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update, but I had other stuff to do. Ok so, I had this idea for a one-shot, but eventually it grew into a 2-shot. So let's just get this over with.**

**Time: During the two year gap between Chapter's 11 and 12**

Most people were sure to avoid the Shepard's dark mage, for obvious reasons. She would often threaten to curse them, sometimes actually doing so. Another thing everyone knew is that she was completely obsessed with their tactician. Tharja was rarely seen, but when she was, she was following Voc around or hiding outside his tent. Now that the war was over, she had moved into the Shepard's garrison in Ylisse. No one had seen her for several days, except the occasional glimpse in the mess hall.

Tharja was, at the moment going over her plan. _'The only reason Voc never spent much time with me was the war with that insane murderer masquerading as a king. Now that that has been sorted out, I can have him all to myself!'_ she thought as she grinned and began to walk towards Voc's room. The need to keep his tactician close resulted in Chrom giving Voc a room in a sparsely used area of the castle, near the library, making it perfect for the amnesiac. Few people saw Tharja as she walked through the castle halls.

She came to Voc's room to find the door open, but no one inside. This was unusual, during her 'research' she had found that Voc was always in his room reading at this hour. She then remembered that the library was only a corridor away, so she decided to check there. Tharja found Voc putting his books back on the shelves and taking a few new ones from a nearby table before heading for the door. Deciding to attempt a 'casual' run-in, she waited at the end of the hall going back to his room. She felt as giddy as a child after too many sweets as Voc began to walk down the corridor towards her. Tharja waited for him until finally he was close enough for an idle conversation.

"Oh, Voc!" she stated as though she was just passing by. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks." Voc stated in a bored tone.

"Well, I was hoping we could spend some time together today." She spoke calmly, despite the excitement bubbling up from inside her as she thought about spending an entire day with the man she admired. She could already see how the day would go. They would walk through the nearby fields before taking a rest under an old oak tree before he would finally give in to his hidden desires and slowly move his face to hers for the….

"Sorry, I have other plans today."

Tharja's good mood evaporated at those words. She was surprised, having never considered that Voc would refuse her invitation. Thoughts ran through her head like rain, fast and unrelenting. _'What could be more important to him then spending time with his soul mate!? We belong together!' _Tharja was so surprised that she didn't notice that Voc had started walking away until he was few meters away. Tharja began following Voc before latching onto his arm. "Maybe we can do your plans together?" She asked quickly, hoping to salvage her day with Voc.

"Sorry, it is a personal matter." Voc responded without breaking his stride. "Now please let me go. I need to be somewhere."

Tharja reluctantly released Voc's arm. Voc took this opportunity to quickly stride around the corner and disappear from view. Tharja was left alone in the hallway with her plans crushed. Eventually she decided to find out what was so important to Voc that he couldn't put it aside for her. She began following Voc down the corridor.

Voc traveled through the castle until he arrived in the area set aside for the Shepherds. He continued down the hallway until he arrived at a certain door. He then knocked once before gaining entrance. Tharja crept silently towards the door until she could press her ear to the wood. Inside, she could hear muffled talking and the distinct sound of pages turning. Taking care not make a sound, Tharja opened the door a crack. Her heart nearly gave out when she saw what was happening inside.

Voc was sitting on a bed with another woman! Next to him, holding a similar book to the one in Voc's hand, was that silver haired Pegasus Knight. Tharja had never bothered to learn her name. But it seemed that she and Voc were rather close.

'_No, this can't be right! Voc is MINE! He can't be….enjoying HER company!'_ thought Tharja as her fingernails dug into the tome she always carried with her. She was tempted to simply throw the door open and blast the other woman with her Elthunder spell, but she knew that Voc would not approve of that. She decided to simply watch and listen for now. From her position she couldn't make out exactly what was being said, but she could tell by the smile on the silver-haired woman's face that she was enjoying her time with Voc.

Voc himself seemed to be listening to what the knight was saying, until the very end when Tharja saw something she had never seen while she had been following Voc. He had a special smile on his face. It wasn't like his casual smile, Tharja had seen that many times when he was talking with his friends in the mess hall. This smile was something that she had never seen before.

Eventually Tharja saw Voc reach into his pocket and produce a small object, she narrowed her eyes trying to make it out, but she was too far away. However, she didn't need to way long before the woman turned around, letting Voc fasten the necklace around her neck. She obviously liked it, as she responded by pulling Voc into a tight embrace. Tharja thought that she was going to hurl. She couldn't stand to sit there for another second turning and ran back to her room without a second thought. She needed to prepare.

**A/N: Ok so here is part one of my first two-shot.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Dark Mage's Jealousy 2

**A/N: So here's part 2 of my 2-shot.**

Tharja spent the majority of the next three days watching Voc as he went about his business. However, this time she had a different purpose. Now that she was looking for it, she saw that Voc and the….other woman spent a good deal of time together. She hadn't noticed earlier because the two were rarely alone, but they were together in the mess hall and on the training field.

Tharja was at the moment watching that woman tend to her Pegasus. She was running a brush through it's fur as it snorted contently.

'_Why would Voc spend so much time with her?!' _thought Tharja as she hid behind the corner of the stables. She was glaring at the knight, specifically, the necklace that was around her neck. It was a simple pendant on a copper chain. Tharja couldn't tell what was inside the pendant as she had never had the opportunity. She was so busy glaring at the knight that she didn't notice that Voc had come into the stables and walked up behind her.

"Tharja?" Voc asked, startling her out of her thoughts. Tharja spun around on the spot, her face becoming rather hot and red.

"Oh, Voc! Did you need something?" She asked.

"What are you doing out here?" Voc asked, though he already knew the answer.

Tharja was starting to panic as she responded, "Well, the weather was so lovely, I decided to take a walk." She hoped that she was convincing enough and that Voc would accept that as fact.

Voc was not convinced, but, as he already knew what the dark mage was doing in the stable, he didn't feel the need to press the issue. "Ok then. Have a nice day." Voc walked past her and into the same pen as the other woman and her Pegasus.

Tharja just stood there fuming as Voc and the knight talked and laughed. However, there was a silver lining this time. She was close enough to hear the woman's name this time "Sumia…" she spoke under her breath with venom in her voice.

Tharja pulled the black covered tome from her cloak and opened it to one of her custom made curses. "Let's see how much Voc likes you when your skin turns blue." She chuckled as her hand glowed with a dark purple light. She felt the curse make its way towards Sumia, however, just before it hit the Pegasus knight, the curse dissipated like a bucket of water thrown against a brick wall.

Tharja was in shock. _'It didn't work! Why didn't it work!?'_ She was sure she had cast it correctly, but it was as if some other force had deflected the curse before it could be of any use.

Sumia didn't seem to notice anything had happened, but Voc sighed and shook his head. She told Sumia that he would meet up with her later and walked towards Tharja. "Tharja, may I have a word with you?" he asked, with zero emotion in his voice.

"S-sure." She replied.

The pair wandered away from the stables until they ended up in the fields outside the castle when Voc finally spoke. "Why did you try to curse Sumia?"

Tharja thought her heart would stop. "W-What are you talking about?"

"You're forgetting I know all about dark magic." Voc responded. "Let me guess, you tried to cast a curse, but it was countered by some, unseen force?"

"How did you know?" Tharja asked, though she had a good idea.

"I repelled your curse." Voc responded, his voice gaining an edge.

Tharja felt like she had swallowed a lead weight. "How?"

"The necklace I gave her. It protects the wearer from curses. I made it for her a few weeks ago." Voc responded with the edge still in his voice. "You never answered my question. Why did you try to curse Sumia?"

Tharja didn't know how to respond, so she chose to remain silent.

Voc stared her in the eye for several moments before adding "Sumia is very important to me. If you do anything to harm her, I will never forgive you."

With that comment Tharja felt that her heart was being torn from her chest. Voc turned and walked away, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Several Hours later

Voc met up with Sumia as promised outside the front gate. Sumia was enjoying herself as she and one of her closest friends as they walked towards the town markets. She also noticed that Voc was looking at the ground with a slightly guilty look on his face. She decided to find out what was bothering him. "Voc, is something wrong?"

Voc sighed and replied "No, I'm just reflecting on a conversation I had with Tharja today."

Sumia was surprised. She knew that Voc was not terribly fond of the dark mage. "What was the conversation about?" She asked.

Voc gave a full account of the conversation that he and the dark mage had had. Sumia was slightly concerned with the dark mage's intentions. She noticed the way that Tharja was always watching Voc. She had even heard that Tharja snuck into Voc's tent to watch him sleep.

Voc was watching the shops that they were passing by till one in particular caught his eye. "Sumia, I have a personal errand I need to do while I'm here. Can we meet up later?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

Sumia reluctantly agreed, feeling slightly disappointed.

Voc walked away from her, heading into a shop not far from where she stood. Eventually curiosity got the better of her and she followed, staying hidden. She entered the shop and found Voc talking to the shopkeeper. Voc handed the man a small bag of gold and received a small black box, which Voc slipped into the pocket of his cloak. Voc then turned and walked quickly out of the store. Sumia followed, meeting him in the street. She approached the tactician before asking "What were you doing in that store?"

Voc responded cheerfully "It's a personal matter."

**A/N: Hello again. So here's part 2. Hope it wasn't too bad.**


End file.
